YUGIOH! Zero! Season 1: Legacy of Kagewara
by Star Cestus
Summary: In a distant future, the family of Kagewara owns the largest company of duel monsters , the Kagewara Industries. But the time has come to know who shall inherit the company, brother vs. brother, who will win? Who will be the head of Kagewara Industries?
1. Pilot

YU-GI-OH! ZERO! Prologue

We see Yuco sitting in a diner, possibly waiting for someone. He wears a blue plain shirt, a matching pants and cape. On his neck is a card-like necklace. On his belt was what looks like a deck holder. He is drumming his fingers on the table. Moments later, a man approached him. "Uh... Did I keep you waiting sir?" The man asked.

"Spare me the formalities Dennis, I am not yet your boss. " Yuco said.

"Of course, Yuco. " Dennis bowed. "Your father and brother are waiting for you at the arena. "

"Of course they are. Let's go." Yuco stood as he said this. The both exited the diner and ride in a car. Dennis was driving while Yuco was at the back. After an hour of driving, they finally arrived at a huge building. They got of the car and tool the elevator to the arena. There, an elderly man, Mr. Kagewara, was standing alongside Lorin Kagewara, Yuco's brother.

"I trust you know the reason of your presence here, brother." Lorin said.

"Of course." Yuco said.

"Then let's begin."Lorin said, partially smiling.

"Let's." Yuco replied. Both of them activated their duel disk. Yuco was a standard blue disk, Lorin was black standard.

'DUEL'

"The duel between Lorin Kagewara and Yuco Kagewara is about to begin. The winner will inherit the Kagewara Industries, duelists ready, begin!" A computer program told the little crowd.

"I'll starthings of, brother." Yuco declared. "And I'll do it by summoning Little Archfiend in attack mode(4/1600/Fiend/Dark) [Stats will go in this format lvl/Atk/Def(depending on the position)/Type/Attribute). " A monstrous little creature sprang out from the card. "I shall end my turn by setting two cards."

Hand: 2

"My turn then. Draw! I summon Warlock of the Bloodsong in attack mode (4/1200/Warrior/Fire)." A green skinned creature with skull as a mask appeared on Lorin's field. "Next, I activate Cry of the Bloodsong, this card increases the atk of my 'Bloodsong' monsters by 100 for each Bloodsong monster I control (Warlock: 1300)! Then with the effect of Warlock, I decrease your Archfiend's Atk by 500! Crippling Fear! (Little Archfiend:1100) Go Warlock of the Bloodsong, Black Shadow Bolt!" Warlock launched a black shadowy lightning towards Little Archfiend, who tries to run away but is hitted.

"I activate my trap, Burial Wish, which activates when a monster is destroyed. It negates the damage and allows me to add 1 monster who's lvl is less than or equal to the destroyed monster." Yuco said. (Hand: 3)

"I set a card, turn end " Lorin said.

Hand: 3

"My turn, draw." Yuco shouted as he took the top card of his deck. He grinned. "I send all cards in my hand to the graveyard." He said.

"Is this? " was all Lorin could muster.

"It is." Yuco replied. "And I'll beat you this turn! I activate my facedown Treasure of the Old, which can only be activated by sending all cards in my hand to the graveyard! Now, great explorer of the seven seas, I pray to thee. Grant me strength, allow me to gain victory! Power Summon! Appear, Great Explorer, Shinku (7/2500/Warrior/Light). " a man with sword in one hand gun on the other appeared. "Go, Battle Wrecker!" The man pointed his gun on Warlock, in a blink he shot him. (Lorin's LP: 2800).

"Now, his effect activates, taking your monster and gaining 100 Atk points times its level! (Shinku: 2900). Then he is allowed to attack again. Go, Battle Wrecker!" The man once again points his gun.

"Grr... My trap, Retreat, when I am to take a direct attack, I can avoid it" Lorin said.

"Very well, turn end."

Hand: 0

"Draw! " Lorin said then grinned. "Your in trouble brother, by discarding 3 cards and sacrificing a continuous spell, such as my Cry of the Bloodsong, I can activate Bloodlust, which means, The tides of war is against me, help is needed, heed my plea, Power Summon! Warchief of the Bloodsong." (8/3000/Warrior/Fire)." A green skinned who rides a horse is seen galloping. "Attack Shinku! Blood Slash!" Warchief nodded and charged at Shinku, who tried to shoot him but was destroyed with a swing of a sword. (Yuco: 3900) "And I trust you know his effect."

"Yes." Yuco said. (Yuco: 1400) .

"I end my turn."

"Then I better make this one count! Draw!" As he said it, the top card of his deck glowed. When he looked at the card, he smiled. "I activate, Monster Reborn! Come back Great Explorer, Shinku!" Shinku reappeared beside Yuco. "Now, by banishing Light of Hope from the graveyard while my life points are lower than yours, I can double my monsters atk. Go, Shinku, Barbaric Shot! " Shinku obeyed and shot a couple of bullets hitting Warchief and Lorin. (Lorin: 800 LP). But Warchief is still standing. "Wh-what?"

"I just activated Warchief's effect, by banishing a monster in my graveyard, he can withstand an attack." Lorin explained.

"N-no! I end my turn!" Yuco said.

"My turn, draw! Hmm...Go, Warchief, attack!" Lorin said. (Yuco:1300) "And then use your Effect. " (Yuco:0)

As Yuco sit on the floor, Mr. Kagewara approached him, "You're such a disappointment, Yuco. You're skills are that of a novice, you need to learn alot. " He said. With a teardrop, Yuco ran out of the stadium, followed by Dennis.


	2. Welcome to the New Age

WELCOME TO THE NEW AGE!

Here I will explain Power Summon,

Power Summon is a Summoning technique that is mostly similar to Ritual Summon, the only differences are that the monsters are extra deck monsters, the Power Spell needs certain requirements, and the border of power monsters are light blue. Let's look at an example.

Treasure of the Old

Discard 4 cards. Summon The GreaExplorer, Shinku from your deck.

See? Some would tend to be general for a specific Archetype.

Also, I am writing this fiction from now on, it should mature as I mature. It will be as if this fiction is my deck, that only by growing up with it will it be really successful. I aim not popularity, but to see what I am before, through a fan fiction.


	3. Remnants of the Past

Episode 2: Remnants of the Past

Lorin was walking down a hallway, presumably the Kagewara building. He thought 'Now that I am the CEO of Kagewara Industries, I must deal with Yuco once and for all.' He then looked outside, staring at the sky 'I am certain he'll sent his assassins to me.' A flashback then occurs, we see Yuco and Dennis standing in front of Lorin.

"They always compare me to you brother, they always say you are better in any way possible! That ends today!" Yuco shouted at his brother. He then drops a match and the place was beset in fire.

"What are youdoing, brother?" Asked Lorin, dear evident on his face.

"Besting you, brother." Yuco said and the flashback ends. Another flashback begins, this time we see Yuco being dragged by the police. As he passed Lorin he said "I will kill you. " This left Lorin with a shock.

The flashback ends with another, now we see Yuco behind bars, "Sorry for this, brother." Lorin said, regret evident in his voice.

"No, brother, it should be I who ask for forgiveness." Yuco replied.

We then see another flashback. Yuco was now free, he challenged Lorin to a duel in the park. The flashback skips and we see Yuco defeated. He then storms away. Dennis soon followed.

Back to the present, Lorin thinks 'He already threatened me ones, he could do so again. But now I'll be prepared. '

"Is that so?" A voice called from behind.

Lorin turns, "Who's there?" He asked.

"Don't you remember me, little brother?" A silhouette of a man is seen. He is then revealed to look like Lorin.

"Hobert?" Lorin asked.

"Why do you look like as if you see a, ghost?" Hobert asked.

"Impossible, you're dead, you're dead since we're young! " Lorin shouted in disbelief.

"Is that what you believe?" He said.

Lorin pause for a moment, he then said "It is what I know."

"Then let me convince you otherwise." Hobert then grinned "Father never told you, right? After the accident, I wandered in the spirit realm for what seemed an eternity, but suddenly, I was awaken, father approaching my hospital bed. After he said I've been dead for days, I ran out of the hospital when he refused to accept me, believing I am a demon. You, on the other hand, have survived." Shocked, Lorin was speechless.

"Let's duel!" Lorin stated. "If you are my brother, we should be equally matched!"

"Very well. I accept." Hobert activated his duel disk, which is made of puregold, or so it seemed.

'DUEL'

"Go on, little brother, take the first turn." Hobert sarcastically said.

"Grr... I summon Shaman of the Bloodsong (4/Atk: 1500/Spellcaster/Fire)." This monster is a green skin with a bear skin used as a cape. "I set a card, turn end."

"Very well." Hobert stated, keeping a calm demeanor. "I shall summon Rampaging Dead: Zombie (2/Tuner/Atk. 200/ZomGrewDark)!" A rotting figure appeared besides Hobert. "When I control a Rampaging Dead Tuner monster, I can special summon Rampaging Dead: Banshee (4/Atk.1700/Zombie/Dark)!" This creature is ghastly in form. It gave out a loud screech. "I tune my level 2 RD: Zombie to my level 4 RD: Banshee! Great Lord of Death, master of undead. Rise from your grave, help me destroy the foolish brave! Come out! RD: Death Lord (6/Synchro/Atk. 2700/Zombie/Dark)!" This monster looks like a corpse of a king. "Now, to end this duel, I'll activate his effect, Scourge of Death! I can special summon as many RD: Monsters from my graveyard, but they're destroyed at the end of my turn. And to further your demise, I activate Exploding Corpse! Whenever a RD monster is destroyed, you take damage equal to it's attack! Now go, RD: Banshee, painful scream! (Lorin: 3800). Zombie, Horse of Darkness! (Lorin: 3600). Death Lord, Horde of Death! (Lorin: 900). At the end of my turn, you'll take 1900 damage, so I'll end it now. " Blood sprayed all over Lorin, but after it cleared, he is seen standing. "Wh-what?" (Lorin: 100).

"Sorry to ruin the fun, 'brother'. But as I said, if you are my brother, we are equally powerful. And it seems we're not. You see, while you're celebrating, I activated the trap card, Bloodsong Barrier, i t protects me from an incoming effect damage, but lowers my life points down to 100." Lorin explained.

"Grr... It doesn't matter, I'll defeat you in my next turn! I set a card. Turn end." Hobert said.

"Only that there would be no next turn! " Lorin confidently stated. "For you will fall THIS turn! Draw!" As he drew his card, an arc of light appeared. "You are no brother of mine! You're nothing but an imposter! Go, I activate Revenge for the Fallen! I can banish a monster card in my graveyard, and a monster you control loses attack equal to that monsters attack! (Death Lord's Atk. 1000). Now, I activate Polymerization! By sending to the graveyard from my hand Warlock of the Bloodsong and Scout of the Bloodsong, I fusion summon Seer of the Bloodsong (8/Atk. 3000/ Spellcaster/Fire)! Go Seer of the Bloodsong, Blood magic attack!" Seer launched a red beam against Death Lord, which leaves Hobert defenseless. (Hobert: 2000) "Now, by banishing Shaman of the Bloodsong from my graveyard, I can lower the attack of one of my monsters by 1000, and it can attack again! (Seer's Atk. 2000) Blood magic Attack!"

"Trap activate!" Hobert stated.

"No! By banishing Scout of the Bloodsong from my graveyard, you can't activate spell or traps until the end of the turn!" Lorin said.

"NO!" Hobert then fell to the ground, he soon begun to disappear. Moments later, he is totally gone. On the floor was a letter.

'Well, Lorin. It seems like you're willing to defeat Yuco eh? I have the solution for your problem. Meet me one week from today. At an island in the South Pacific.'


	4. Remnants of the Past 2

Episode 3: Remnants of the Past 2

We see Yuco sitting. In front of him was some documents. A close up of one of the documents shows Lorin Kagewara. When he looked at it, rage overcome him and pinned a knife at it. He then heard a voice said "So violent. "

He looked up and a silhouette of a man was visible, "Who are you?" Yuco asked.

"I am Lark," the silhouette said, stepping on the light. His appearance bear resemblance to that of Denis. Yuco was shocked to see him.

"You! How is it possible that you still live?" Yuco stood as he said this. "I saw it when you dies, by my hand!"

"Well, it seems that I was given another chance, a chance to exact Revenge!" Lark said, anger evident in his voice.

"Revenge for what? Cutting your party short? You're dooming the city! You betrayed the Brotherhood! You betrayed ME!" Yuco reminded him and a flashback occurs.

We see Yuco and Lark, face to face, "Why Lark? Why?" Yuco asked.

"You know, the future is not ours go decide. It will come as it is planned! But what YOU'RE doing is changing it! Designing it as you wish it will be!" Lark said.

Yuco, anger evident in both his face and voice, said "Then you leave me no choice." He then shot Lark point blank.

Back in the present, Lark was still angry.

"Let's duel!" Lark said as he activated his duel disk.

Yuco did the same and said "I accept!"

'DUEL'

"I'll take the first turn, Lark! And I'll start by summoning Shadow Weaver (3/Atk. 1400/Fiend/Dark)!" A monstrous spider-like creature appeared cloaked in shadows. "I set a card, turn end."

"Well, Yuco.I'm disappointed. I expected better from the son of Reika Kagewara!" Lark taunted, but Yuco didn't seem to care. "I draw!" Lark grinned at what he drew. "I send two cards in the graveyard in order to activate Call of the Warlord! This lets me special summon Warlord of the Six Samurai- Shi En (5/Atk. 2500/Warrior/Fire)!" The familiar Warrior in Red appeared, with the shade of his armor being lighter than Great Shogun but darked than Legendary S.S. "His effect restricts you from activating traps during my turn! Next, I'll special summon Grandmaster of the Six Samurai (5/2100/Warrior/Earth)! Now, go Shi En, Dark Sword Slash!" The Warrior jumped and swinged his sword in the air. He landed in front of Shadow Weaver. Though Shadow Weaver is slashed in half, it is shown that the halves regenerated to form 2 other Shadow Weaver. "What?"

"You see," Yuco explained. "when Shadow Weaver is destroyed, he summon 2 more copies of himself from the deck, then nullifies the damage. "

"Grr... Grandmaster, attack!" He destroyed 1 of the Shadow Weaver. "I set a card, turn end."

"My turn then, draw. I set a monster in defense mode and activate 2 permanent spells, Ectoplasmer and Return From the Dead, the first, forces us to tribute 1 monster during our end phase, and half of the attack is inflicted to the turn player's enemy enemy! The latter activates when a monster is tributed, I am allowed to special summon 1 monster from my graveyard. Then I activate permanent trap, Special Guard, which makes it that when I take effect damage, it is dealt to bothbof us! I end my turn, and I tribute the remaining Shadow Weaver, special summoning another. " (Lark:3300).

"My turn then, draw! I summon Kagemusha of the Six Samurai (2/400/Warrior/Earth). Then I tune my three monsters, Synchro Summon, Deity of the Six Samurai- Kakedo (12/5000/Warrior/Earth)! Now, go! Super Samurai Slash!" He raised his sword and slashed S.W. (Yuco: 600). "I end my turn. And with it, Ectoplasmer applies, tributing Kakedo and defeating you!"

"Look again,Lark!" Yuco stated.

"Bu-but, how?" Lark asked.

"Simple, I discarded Kuriboh, do that the damage I'll receive will be zero, while you in the other hand, suffers from Magic Guard." Yuco explained. (Lark: 800).

"Impossible!" Lark screamed. "I end my turn!"

"My turn, draw! I flip summon Dark Lancer (3/800/Warrior/Dark). Go, direct attack! " The Warrior threw his Lance to Larkz piercing his heart. (Lark: 0)

He begun to laugh. "Who would havethought? After years of training on the sole purpose of defeating you, I still lost." He begin to vanish. Moments later, he vanished completely. On where he lie, a letter was left.

'Hahaha. You manage to defeat him again, I'll certainly be honored to be blessed with your presence in an island in the southern Pacific. One week from today.'


	5. Allies of Convenience Part 1

Episode 4: Allies of Convenience Part 1

Yuco is riding his private jet at the beginning of the episode, on a split screen,.Lorin was doing the same. They both land on an island where they're instructed to go, each on either door of a temple-like structure. As they enter the structure, the screens merge, signifying that they meet, they both said in chorus "What are you doing here!?" Shock evident.

Moments after an awkward silence, the two of them get into fighting stance, as if ready to strike any time soon. Then they heard a voice say "Amusing. I didn't imagine that you two will do our job easier."

"Who's there?" Yuco shouted.

"I am Aqua!" Said a shadow as he jumped down from the second floor, revealing himself to be a ninja.

"And I am Magma!" Said another who followed his example.

"We are the Apocalypse Brothers!" Said both in chorus.

Aqua then said "We came here"

"To destroy you!" Magma said.

"In a double death match!" They both said and launch duel anchots on either brothers. "You must duel us!"

"Tch. I won't duel with him!" Yuco said with hatred, pointing towards Lorin.

"Do you think I WANT to!?" Said Lorin, the entrances then shut close.

"We suspected this would happen..." Said Aqua.

"So we made it that the loser will rot here, forever!" Said Magma

"And if you don't duel us, you can't run!" Aqua said.

"Because of the duel Anchors!"

"Grr. Fine, we will duel you!" Lorin said.

"And we will defeat you!" Yuco added.

'DUEL'

"I'll take the first turn!" Magma said. "And I'll do it by setting a card in defense position! Then end!"

"It's my turn then!" Lorin declared. I'll summon Commander of the Bloodsong (5/ Atk. 2000/Warrior/Fire). I can special summon him if I control no card. I will then normal summon Drummer of the Bloodsong (3/Tuner/Atk. 500/Warrior/Fire). Now, I tune my two monsters together! Synchro Summon! Dragon Lord of the Bloodsong (8/Synchro/Atk. 2800/Warrior/Fire)! I end my turn!"

Aqua then said "Which means it is my turn! I summon Aquatic Sea Lord (4/Atk. 1800/Aqua/Water). I end my turn!"

"And now, it's mine!" Yuco said. "I summon Fiend's Bride (4/atk. 1500/Fiend/Dark). I end my turn!"

"And it's my again. Draw!" Magma said. "I flip summon Molten Swordsman (4/1500/Pyro/Fire)! Now, he deals 500 damage to all players who don't control a Pyro or Aqua type monster!" Molten Swordsman then slashed his fiery sword in the air, sending flaming wind against the brothers. (Yuco: 3500, Lorin: 3500) "Now I summon Molten Archer (3/Def. 1800/ Pyro/Fire). I end my turn! "

"And mine begins!" Lorin said and he draw a card. "Now, I activate Dragon Lord's effect, he can banish 1 monster once per turn! So I'll banish Aquatic Sea Lord!"

"Not so fast, Lorin. Because if you activate a monster effect, Molten Archer will deal 500 damage to you!" Magma said.

"And if Sea Lord is Banished, you take 500 damage!" Aqua added.(Lorin: 2500)

"Grr... Go, Dragon Lord, attack Aqua directly! Draconic Slash!" Dragon Lord then ordered his Dragon to move and he slashed the air with alot of force that Aqua lost balance. (Aqua: 1200) Aqua then began to laugh. "I fail to see what's funny." Lorin said.

"Since I took damage the turn Sea Lord is banished, I can destroy 1 monster on the field and my enemies take damage equal to that monster's Atk.! And I select Molten Archer!" Aqua said.

"What?" The brothers stated in shock. (Yuco: 2700, Lorin: 1700)

"You see," Magma explain "When Archer is destroyed by a card effect, I can select 1 monster and all players take damage equal to that monster's Atk points." He then smiled, "Which means I will be selecting Dragon Lord." The brothers gasp in horror. They both knew that they will be defeated.

Flashback...

Yuco and Lorin was Dueling against each other at what seemed to be a mall. Yuco have Shinku and Fiend's Bride on field with 600 life points while Lorin have Warlord out with 600 life points as well. "Warlord, attack!" Warlord then charges at Shinku, who he easily destroyed. (Yuco: 100) "And now, here comes Warlord's effect!"

"Not so fast, brother, for by Tributing Fiend's Bride, I can negate an effect that would make me take damage that will make my life points 0!"

"Very well."


	6. Allies of Convenience Part 2

Episode 5: Allies of Convenience Part 2

The episode picks up right after the last, Aqua,Yuco and Lorin each have an arrow going to them. Yuco then said "Not so fast! For when an effect that would deal damage to me and reduce my life to zero is activated, I can tribute Fiend's Bride to negate it!" The arrows stopped and fell to the ground.

Lorin then said, "Thanks, 'brother'" then he face the two "I end my turn!"

"And mine begins! Since I have a banished 'Aqua' monster, I can special summon Aquatic Dragon (6/atk. 2500/Aqua/Water)!" A huge Serpent like creature appeared a long side Aqua. "Now, Aquatic Dragon, attack Yuco directly! Aqua Beam!"

"Not so fast!" Yuco said. "For by discarding GTwin Fiend, I can half the battle damage I'll take, and you take the other half!"

"No! I activate quick-play spell, Instant Burial, which lets me discard a card!" Aqua said. "And I'll discard Sol, the Ruler of Light!" (Yuco: 1450, Aqua: 0)

Both Yuco and Lorin said "Yes!"

"Now that he is out of the way, it's my turn, draw! I activate Instant Power! This spell gives me the ability to Power Summon a monster from my Extra deck without sacrifices! Appear, The Great Explorer, Shinku (7/2500/Warrior/Light)."

"Don't get so cocky, for your spell card affects all players." Magma said. "And I'll power summon Magma Emperor (6/Atk. 2600/Pyro/Fire)!"

"And I'll power summon Warchief of the Bloodsong (8/3000/Warrior/Fire)!" Lorin said.

"You're lucky," Yuco said "that I can't attack the turn I activate Instant Power."

"So it means it's my turn! Draw!" Magma looked at the card he drew and subsequently played it. "I activate Monster Portal! In exchange for my battle phase and my monsters on the field, I can summon 1 monster in my hand and any players graveyard! Appear, Luna, Lord if Shadows and Sol, Ruler of Lights (Luna: 10/Atk. 4000/ Divine Beast/ Divine, Sol: 10/ Atk 4000/Divine Beast/ Divine)! " the monsters look like sun and Moon respectively, only with faces and arms.

"This is..." Lorin uttered.

"...the Chaos Gods!" Yuco continued

"Hahahahaha!" Magma laughed. He then looked at Lorin "You're time is done! I activate the effect of Sol, Ruler of Lights! Once per turn, I can banish a card from my graveyard, then deal damage to a player equal to that cards atk.! I banish Magma Emperor! Shining Flare!" A Flare of light flew towards Lorin, it hit. (Lorin: 0)

"No!" Yuco shouted. He then Angrily looked at Magma, "You'll pay for that!"

"Oh, I doubt it." Magma stated, "I activate the effect of Luna, Lord ofShadows! By banishing a monster from my graveyard, I can gain life points equal to it's attack! I banish Magma Swordsman!" A spirit of Magma Swordsman appeared to be consumed by Luna, he then breathed it to Magma (Magma: 6500). "I end my turn!"

"And I end this duel! Draw! " Yuco grinned at what he drew. "I activate Cosmic Attack Plan! This card can only be activated when my life points are lower than yours! It doubles the Atk. of one of my monsters, allows it to attack all of yours, and you take 200 damage every time it destroys a monster, * the level that is! Also, it's effects are negated!" Yuco stated. "Go,bGod Slayer!" Shinku consecutively attacked both gods and destroyed them. (Magma: 0).

"Impossible! No one ever beats the gods! NO ONE!" At this, he began to disappear along with Aqua. The doors open again and on the floor, two cards are lying. Luna and Sol. Lorin walked and picked up both. He then threw Luna at Yuco.

Surprised, Yuco oppened his mouth but Lorin said "So that you may have half the chance to actually beat me." They then returned to their respective Jets and left the island.

We now see a dim room, in the middle, where the only light is, a silhouette of a sitting man is visible. "So, they passed the 1st challenge? No wonder they will race to find the 3rd god. " he then looked at a card he hold. "But it is not theirs. It is but the first, more temples need to be powered. I shall lead them there." He then laughed.


End file.
